Welcome to The Team
by mutt1989
Summary: This is my first fanfic. The Titans meet up with a new Titan named Seth, who goes my his street name, "Kage" (Ka-gay it means Shadow). It's loosely based on the series. This is going to be a bit on the long side. Give me some feedback. Rated for language
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:

He was going about his rounds of Jump City. He was dressed in black and wore a black ski mask that hid everything but his bright green eyes. He had what seemed to be a black metal staff. This staff had the capability to change into any weapon he wished it to be. This made him a feared vigilante among street criminals and gangs. His name was Seth. He was known on the streets as Kage.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he paused at the sound of gunfire. _The bank again?_ He bolted towards the gunshots. Sure enough, the bank was being held up. Although this time it was by the members of the HIVE. Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo and some hired thugs ran out of the building. Kage was about to spring into action but he heard someone yell, "Titans! Go!" Robin and the rest of the Titans launched an assault at the members of the HIVE. Kage watched from across the street from a rooftop. He had always admired the Titans. When something big went down he was there to watch the Titans perform a takedown.

Kage watched the fight and it seemed the Titans were struggling. Out of nowhere, Jinx appeared behind Raven and was about to attack. _Shit_. With a jump, Kage flew into the air and drew his staff. He brought it down on Jinx's head and knocked her out.

Raven turned around, "What the-?"

"Watch out!" Kage yelled. A thug was about to shoot her. Kage's weapon changed into a whip and he snatched to gun from the thug. He then landed a punch to the crook's midsection causing him to double over. He looked back to Raven to see she was busy fighting again. She watched this stranger from the corner of her eye to see he was holding his own.

Kage looked around the street after incapacitating two more thugs. _This is going to take forever_. "Titans! Cover your mouths!" he yelled. All the Titans, who had not noticed Kage, spun around to look at him. "Do it!" He yelled again. They did. Kage then sprung up into the air and pulled some small metal balls from a pouch on his waist. He threw them at the ground and they exploded, releasing a smokescreen.

Kage landed on the ground and sprung into action. His weapon a staff again, he darted from thug to thug knocking them out. With Mammoth he vaulted onto his back and delivered a swift kick to his neck, causing him to keel over. He simply gave Gizmo a quick chop to his forehead, stunning him. The smoke cleared and the Titans stood open-mouthed at what they saw. Kage stood facing away from them holding his staff over his shoulder.

"Dude! That was amazing!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Kage turned around and looked at the Titans and laughed at their expressions.

"Who are you?" asked Robin walking toward him.

Kage just stood there. Off in the distance police sirens could be heard.

"I guess you guys can find out another time. See you around," was all that Kage said to the Boy Wonder. With that, he turned and ran off into an alleyway. Within a minute the Titans saw his silhouette running from rooftop to rooftop.

"That guy's good," Cyborg muttered, "I mean, he took out seven guys like that!" He snapped his fingers to make his point.

"Yeah," Robin grunted, "We should get these losers cleaned up." The Titans started to tie up the subdued criminals. Raven however was still watching the rooftops. Kage's figure could still be seen in the distance.


	2. Second Meeting

Chapter 2:

Since first meeting the Titans, and incidentally saving them, he had been thinking about whether he should look for them or whether they were looking for him. He found himself wishing that at least Raven would look for him. He did save her and he did find her...interesting.

It was a Friday night and he decided to head out and have some fun. He pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt he made himself. It had the letters "FNG" in block letters on the front. He looked in the mirror to see a kid of 16 with hazel eyes and short dark brown hair looking back at him. He had an attractive face. He had been told he was photogenic. He usually hurt the person who said so. He grabbed his wallet and his staff, which morphed into a spiked bracelet around his left wrist. He grabbed his black zip up hoodie and walked out of his room.

That night, Seth was at the city's teen center shooting some pool for cash. He was known as a bit of a hustler. And it was the only way he could make money. He couldn't get a job because he would have to disappear too much.

Meanwhile at the Tower, the Titans couldn't decide what to do on Friday night. They wanted to do something new so they decided to try going to the new Jump City Teen Center...

After arriving at the Teen Center, all the people there greeted them happily. It so happened that some local bands were putting on a show and there had been a good turn out. The show was to take place in the spacious game room, where Seth was hustling some kids.

When the Titans walked in Seth looked up at them from across the room. He was surprised on the inside but did not show it. All the Titans were there. Robin in shorts and a red and yellow shirt. Beast Boy in cargo pants and a button down shirt, which was open to reveal a shirt that said, "Save a cow, Eat Tofu". Cyborg was there in a blue and silver sweatsuit. _Makes sense, doesn't really want to attract attention_. Starfire in a skirt that could be considered a piece of cloth around her waist, and a tight fitting shirt. Terra was there in PJ pants and a shirt that said "Love me or Get Hurt". And lastly was Raven in black pants and a dark blue shirt.

This was all a quick process to Seth who was used to observing details extremely quickly. He went back to his game of 9-ball. It was a race to 5 and it as his last turn. He broke and sent three balls into the pockets. He then worked his way around the table pocketing every ball. After sinking the 7-ball, the cue ball ended up behind the 9-ball. The only problem was that the 8-ball was behind the 9-ball. Seth decided to make a jump hot over the nine and pocket the 8-ball. He lined up his shot and with a hop the cue ball went over the nine and sunk the eight. This earned some whistles from the onlookers and a grunt from his opponent. He had 20 bucks riding on this game.

"9-ball corner pocket," Seth said. He pocketed the 9-ball and looked at his opponent expectantly. The teen just reached into his wallet and threw a 20 dollar bill on the table.

"Pleasure playing you," Seth said with a grin. He looked up to find that all the Titans had been watching him. Starfire and Terra giggled when he smiled at them.

"Where'd you learn to play like that man?" asked Beast Boy.

"Um....I don't know," Seth said with a small laugh, "I grew up loving to shoot pool."

"How'd you like to take me on?" asked Robin. He had a competitive smile on his face.

Seth grinned and said, "My pleasure, how much you want to put down?"

"What?"

"Cash, we play for cash around here. I do anyway."

Robin paused and looked at the Titans, they all told him to get on with it.

"Fine, $25 sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, race to 5," replied Seth.

They went at it for about a half hour. Seth however came out on top, beating Robin 5-4. Robin wasn't too happy as his teammates, more specifically Cyborg and Beast Boy, teased him. Robin slapped the money down on the table.

"What's your name?" asked Robin.

Seth grinned. One of the bands he had come to see was up onstage and had started to play. "I guess you can find out another time," he said. He then walked off towards the stage.

Raven smiled then started to follow him after the other Titans had began to mingle.


End file.
